Amare Extra
by WeirdLittleLolita
Summary: The title means Beyond Love. A short one shot that's BB/Beyond Birthday x Near. B's worst nightmare comes true as his love is beaten by the one he hates the most. Read to find out more. First actual BB x Near love story. Enjoy. I dont own Death Note.


Yellow. Black. And White.

The three didn't mix well together.

Especially not since yellow was present.

The sound of foot steps. Deliberately slow and keeping a certain rhythm.

Rain began to fall. Soaking small, fragile White.

He couldn't see.

He looked as hard as he could. Trying his hardest to make sure his eyes were

actually open.

He moved back as far as possible before he hit a wall.

He was breathing heavily and shivering. The air was cold and smelled of smoke.

"You know Near… I really hoped that It would never have gotten this far."

Lightning flashed and White saw the hooded figure that was once his friend…

"Mello… Please.. Don't."

The standing boy chuckled and knelt before White.

He put a gun to his head.

"Hmph. It's time you died. The world has no use for arrogant people like you."

White tried his best to maintain his dignity.

He scowled at Yellow. And spit in his face.

He wiped the foul off of his face with a gloved hand.

He then smacked White with his gun.

Blood began to stain his white hair.

Yellow picked White up by the neck.

He kissed him by force.

White punched him in the face.

Yellow slammed him into the wall. It cracked and White yelped.

He threw the other onto the cold, wet ground.

"Time to die. No last words. Only screams."

A shot.

Blood spatter.

Maniacal laughter soon followed.

Then sobs.

But not Yellows.

Black's.

B awoke from his nightmare to find his pillow soaked with tears.

It was still the middle of the night.

Everyone in Wammy's was still asleep.

He lifted his fairly weak body up and began to cry.

He punched the wall. Hard.

"Mihael Keehl.. How you torture my dreams."

He said this aloud.

He stood up and grabbed his pillow. He would take it to the Wash Room.

He didn't bother to put a shirt on, seeing as no one would probably see him.

He sighed and took the one, black sheeted pillow into his hand, walking out the door.

It was a good five minute walk. Not long.

He opened the door to the room and found the lights already on.

He looked around and saw no one.

He simply continued on his mission for a dry resting place to put his head on.

The wash room was in the basement of Wammy's.

So it was fairly cold and damp.

It reminded B too much of his dream…

He shook away the thoughts.

But then..

He heard faint voices..

"Help… Help.. Please… Someone!"

B dropped his pillow and grabbed a piece if broken glass that just so happened to be

convienently located beside him.

He turned the corner to see a bloody, bruised, and naked Near beneath a fully clothed, smirking Mello.

"Get the hell away from him!"

B screamed this. Mello just looked at him with a look he didn't recognize fully.

A look… Of evil.

"It's too late. I've already beaten him half to death… Raped him. Taken everything from his now lifeless form. What can you possibly do to truly save him now?"

B screamed. Tears falling from red eyes.

"Just… Give him to me! Please!"

"No. I'll kill him before anyone has the chance to take him from me."

Near looked at B with half empty black eyes. His eyes blood shot and tears forming every second.

"Help.. Me…"

B stepped forward and Mello pulled out a gun.

"Don't you move. In fact, why don't you do what you always do. Backup."

This sparked furiosity inside B.

B finally took the time to think and analyze any possible way of escape.

No chance.

The only thing B could do at this point is simply throw himself on top of Mello and hope for the best.

He took a deep breath, and lunged at the blonde. The gun went off, it scraped B's shoulder.

He yelped but held Mello down as best as he could, grabbed the gun and yelled loudly as he brought the gun to Yellow's head.

A shot.

Blood spatter.

Maniacal laughter did not follow.

Sobs did.

And again, they were Black's.

Followed by White's.

B grabbed a shirt in a laundry basket nearby and threw it over Near's limp, bruised body.

He carried him up in his arms. Checking every second to see if his Lover was still breathing.

He finally arrived at Roger's quarters.

He knocked.

The door crept open.

Then slammed against the wall as it was flung open by a shocked Roger.

He quickly dialed on his phone.

Police and an ambulance soon arrived.

When the paramedics tried to take Near away, B screamed at them and wouldn't let go.

He cried the entire way to the hospital.

Holding Near's white hand.

White finally opened his eyes for a split second.

At first, they looked around, scanning to make sure that Yellow was no longer present.

Then the black eyes rested on the face of B.

B gasped and kissed Near.

Near brought his hand to B's face very lightly. He kissed back.

"Thank you… B."

B shook his head and began to cry again.

He held Near's hand tightly between both of his.

He kept on repeating "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Near's eyes began to water and he pushed his Love's head down towards his.

Near kissed B. With as much passion as he possibly could in his weakened state.

He released his grip from the Raven haired boy,

"You did save me. If you hadn't come at that time… I would be dead."

B burst into silent tears and kissed Near again.

A flavor that was a mix of salt and strawberries filled his mouth.

He smirked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry so much about me."

B sniffled and tried to man up a bit.

He was older after all.

"You promise me you'll be alright? Promise me…"

Near smiled at B.

"There is no way to be sure of my survival. So… Just stay with me. And I promise that I will try my hardest to stay strong."

B nodded and smiled weakly.

Near lightly squeezed B's hand.

"We will always be together. No matter what happens. Even if death were to take me… I will always be with you."

The scene fades into white….

Theres no way to tell if Near survived or not.

Use your imagination to its full potential and you'll find out.

~Shinmetorikku

Reviews are welcomed of course.


End file.
